


Where There’s Smoke

by JayStarr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (mostly) Canon Lesbian Relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - War, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping with a lost limb, Erwin is a sweetheart, Erwin is gay, F/F, F/M, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Height Differences, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, M/M, Oral Sex, Pilots, Slow Burn, Spies, Strap-Ons, Top Erwin, Vaginal Sex, everything is graphic, levi is asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: It had been only a couple of years since the war started, and the people in the kingdom of Maria are already beginning to feel the effects.  With rations dwindling over months of hardships, they’re turning against one another: stealing food rations and water.  It’s one thing to steal from your neighbor;  it’s quite another to steal from the military.  Only the most desperate would do such an idiotic thing, and that’s exactly what Levi Ackerman does to feed himself for the night.  But when the military personnel finds Levi with precious prize, instead of punishing him, they take him in as they need more spies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made an age difference between Erwin and Levi of about nine years.
> 
> Also, there’s this guy at my college who looks EXACTLY like Mike Zacharias. It was so freaky.

  Levi’s stomach growled.  His stomach twisted with hunger as he placed his hand over his midsection.

  The rain would help hide him.  The rain would keep people inside.  The sound of the thunder and the rain hitting the tents and the ground would hide the sound of him running.

  His legs trembled as he stared at the military camp.

  Most people were in the brightly lit tents with only a couple keeping guard.

  Levi swallowed hard as he stepped forward.  He shifted the cloak on his shoulders, and he pulled the hood further around his head.  He shuddered in the cold, sharp wind.

  Levi tucked himself away in the bushes.  He peered through the leaves.

  The path behind a line of tents was clear.

  Levi held his breath as he dashed out from the bushes.  The mud was slippery underneath his feet.  His clothes clung to his skin and wear heavy due to the rain.

  Levi’s heart pounded in his chest.  His breathing was rough and ragged.

  He forced his legs to move again.

  The scent of bread, soup, meat, and ale filled the air.

  Levi’s stomach twisted even more.  He crept around the corner of the tent where the smell was coming from.

  Conversations blended together as people sat at picnic tables, eating their meals.  Everyone was sat and eating.  They were more interested in their food than the one person that was clearly out of place.

  Levi lowered himself to his hands and knees.

  _Surely they won’t miss one loaf of bread,_  Levi thought as he crawled towards the table of food.

  He peered over the table.  His hand trembled.

  The loaf of bread was still warm and soft.

  Levi cradled the bread in his arm.  He turned away.

 

~~~~

 

  Erwin blew gently on his spoonful of soup.

  Mike kept yammering on about the mission he had earlier that day.

  Erwin didn’t really pay attention.  He didn’t really care.  He had his own mission he to worry about the day after tomorrow.  He glanced away as he finished his bowl of soup.

  The corner of the tent crinkled before it unfolded again.

  Erwin stood from his seat.

  “Mike,” Erwin whispered, smacking the other man on his shoulder.  “Follow me.”

  “I haven’t finished my beer yet,” Mike complained, looking into his mug.

  “Mike!” Erwin cried, grabbing hold of the back of Mike’s jacket and dragging Mike behind him.

  The mug of beer fell onto the ground, which quickly soaked up the yellow brown liquid.

  Erwin dragged Mike out into the rain.

 

~~~~

 

  Levi held the loaf of bread underneath his arm, tucked up under his cloak.

  The mud gave underneath his weight.

  His heart pounded, and his head and stomach ached from the pain.

  Tears filled his eyes.

  _I can’t believe this,_  Levi thought.   _If they catch me, they’ll definitely kill me._

Levi’s entire body trembled.

  The path to the forest was free of people.  Levi held his breath, sprinting forward.

Levi didn’t bother looking around as he sprinted through the forest.  The loaf of bread somehow grew heavy, most likely due to Levi’s growing guilt.

 

~~~~

 

  Mike groaned as Erwin dragged him around the tent.

  “Why are we doing this?” Mike complained.  “It’s cold out here.”  He shivered dramatically.

  “Look,” Erwin said, stopping at the corner of the tent.  “Footprints.”  He ran his fingers over the small seven-inched footprints.

  Mike frowned as they turned their heads.

  “Their going to _and_  from the forest,” Mike said.  His brow furrowed.

  “Someone’s snuck into our camp,” Erwin said as he standing.

  “Obviously.”

  Erwin rolled his eyes.

  “If someone snuck into our camp,” Mike said, glancing at the tent, “and made their way to our dining tent, then that means.”

  “Good fucking Christ,” Erwin growled through his teeth, following after the footprints.

  “Don’t fucking leave me!”  Mike chased after him.

  The rain came down harder.  The thunder rolled overhead.

  Mike remained close behind Erwin as they followed the footprints.

 

~~~~

 

  Levi didn’t know where he was by the time he came to a stop.

  His head ached, and his legs were weak.  His lungs filled to capacity before he released his breath.

  His clothes clung to his skin, and his hair was soaked from his hood.

  Levi stepped underneath a tree before he sat down.  He pulled the bread from underneath his arm and bit into it.

  The bread was still warm.  The crumb inside had a bubbly appearance with a golden brown crust on the outside.

  Levi’s hands still trembled as he scarfed down the bread.

  His stomach ached.  His heart calmed down.

  Levi frowned softly as he lowered the bread into his lap.

  “I fucking hate myself,” Levi murmured to himself.  The tears returned to his eyes.  His lips trembled as he took another bite.

  Thunder rolled overhead, though quieter than usual.

  Levi swallowed hard.  His guilt swelled his throat.

  Branches and twigs rustled and snapped.

  Levi raised his head.

  Two men, both had blonde hair and blue eyes, stood at the edge of the tree’s branches.  They both wore knee high brown boots, white trousers and shirt with a black belt and orange jacket overtop.  The man on the right was taller than the man on the left, if only by three inches, and had a small goatee, unlike the other man who was clean shaven.

  They both frowned at him as the man on the right narrowed his eyes at him.

  The blood rushed to Levi’s face as his eyes widened.

  “Looks like we’ve found our thief,” Mike said, glancing at Erwin as the other man turned towards him.  “I’m sure the general would be most pleased—.”  Mike turned to look back at Levi as he spoke, only to find the young man sprinting off in the opposite direction.  “Hey!”

  Both his and Erwin’s faces fell.

  “Get back here!” Mike cried, chasing after him.

  Levi’s heart pounded in his chest.

  _Shit, shit, shit,_  Levi thought.   _Of course.  My fucking luck._

Mike and Erwin chased after him.

  Levi lept over a tree root.  His lungs burned.  The bread was no longer in his grasp.  He must’ve dropped it somewhere.

  He didn’t look back.  He didn’t need to.  He knew that they were close and were gaining on him.

  They were so tall, and he was not.

  Tears refilled his eyes.

  _No.  I don’t want to be caught.  I don’t want to die.  I was only hungry._

  A hand gripped his cloak and tugged.

  Levi’s hands went to the button that kept his cloak around his neck and undid it, freeing him of the man’s grip that now burdened him.

  Erwin paused for a moment, staring at the dark green cloak in his hand.

  They weren’t chasing an experienced thief, someone whose been doing this for years.  No.  They were chasing a young man, a teenager, a kid who barely had a chance to even live.  A kid whose been probably starving for days.

  Erwin dropped the cloak and continued the chase.

  Levi glanced over his shoulder.

  _Where is he?_  Levi thought.   _Where’s the other man?_

  Levi turned back around.

  Mike stepped around a tree and slammed his knee into Levi’s stomach.

  Levi groaned as he fell to the groaned.  He coughed and gasped for air.

  Erwin stopped behind them.

  Levi held his stomach, still coughing and gagging.

  Mike frowned down at him.

  “What’s your name?” Mike asked.

  Levi glanced away, trying to crawl further from the two men.

  Mike grabbed a fistful of Levi’s hair.  He yanked Levi’s head backwards before slamming his face down into the mud.

  Levi trembled in his grip.

  “Stop,” Erwin ordered, stepping closer.

  Mike glanced at him.

  “He stole from us,” Mike reminded.

  “I know.”  Erwin kneeled in front of Levi.

  Mike frowned again before he did what he was told.

  Levi glanced away from Erwin.

  “When’s the last time you ate?” Erwin asked.

  Levi’s eyes widened, turning to him.

  “Answer him,” Mike ordered.

  “T-Tuesday,” Levi said.  He lowered his head.

  Mike and Erwin blinked.  They looked each other.  Erwin glanced back at Levi.

  “Today’s Friday,” Erwin said.

  “I know,” Levi said after a moment.

  Erwin frowned.

  “You know the penalty for stealing from the military, right?” Erwin asked, tilting his head.

  Levi nodded, keeping his head low.

  Erwin rubbed his chin.

  “You know,” he said, “we might overlook this crime if you do something for us.”

  Levi’s eyes widened as he stared at him.  He blinked.  His face fell cold and expressionless.

  “I’m not going to suck your cock,” Levi grumbled.  He spat on Erwin’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

  Erwin’s face grew bright red as his eyes widened.

  Mike chuckled behind his hand.

  Erwin cleared his throat, brushing Levi’s spite off of his face.

  “I, uh, meant to say,” Erwin said, averting his gaze.  “We would be more than happy to have you as one of our spies.”

  Levi only narrowed his eyes at him.

  “Whattaya say?” Erwin continued.  His smile returned to his face.

  “Do I have much choice?” Levi retorted.

  “Not really,” Mike answered, crossing his arms.

  “You never told me your name,” Erwin pointed out.

  “It’s Levi.”

  “Levi.”  Erwin smiled at the sound.  “My name is Erwin Smith, and this is my friend, Mike Zacharias.”

  “I don’t give a shit what your names are,” Levi spat out.

  Erwin’s smile disappeared.  He closed his eyes before he opened them again, standing up.

  “Perhaps you should learn some manners and appreciate the helping hand that’s being extended to you,” Erwin said with a frown.

  Levi lunged for him.

  Mike stepped forward to catch him, but Erwin raised his hand, catching Levi’s face.

  His palm covered as much of Levi’s face as it could.

  Erwin pushed Levi aside.

  Levi fell back into the mud.  He tried to push himself up out of the mud, but Erwin stepped beside him, placing a foot in between his shoulder blades and forced him back into the mud.

  Erwin hands went to his belt.  He quickly undid his belt and held it out to Mike.

  “Bind him!” Erwin ordered.

  Mike said nothing as he took the belt and kneeled down.

  Levi’s eyes widened as Mike grabbed hold of his wrist and forced it behind his back.  Levi tried to squirm, but Erwin applied even more pressure onto his back.

  “Bind his legs,” Erwin commanded.

  “With what?” Mike asked, looking up at him.

  “With your belt!” Erwin shouted.

  “Oh yeah,” Mike murmured.  “I guess I could use that.”  Mike undid his belt.

  Levi’s eyes widened.

  “No!” he cried.  He tried to flail his legs, but Mike grabbed his ankles.  “Stop!”

  Mike tightened the belt around Levi’s ankles.

  _What’s gonna happen to me now?_  Levi thought.   _Even if they did want me as their spy, they won’t want after what I just did.  They’ll leave me.  They’ll me out here for the wolves._

  Levi’s bottom lip quivered.

  Erwin removed his foot from Levi’s back.

  Levi trembled softly, partly due to the cold and partly due to fear.

  Erwin grabbed both Levi’s arm and waist before throwing the smaller man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

  “I-I can walk!” Levi cried, squirming in Erwin’s grasp.

  “Well, since someone decided to be a naughty little boy,” Erwin retorted, “he’s not gonna walk back.”

  “Let me go!” Levi shouted, moving even more in Erwin’s grasp.

  “Listen,” Erwin warned.  “If you don’t behave yourself, I’ll have Mike carry you.”

  Levi frowned as he glanced at Mike.  He hung his head in defeat.  His whole body went limp on Erwin’s shoulder.

  “Good boy,” Erwin said.  He smiled wide at Mike as they began to walk back to the camp.

  They both chuckled softly.

  Erwin stopped for a moment to pick up Levi’s cloak before returning to his regular pace.

  Levi remained quiet and still until they reached the camp.

  Most of the lights were out, and most people were already asleep.

  “He’ll stay in my tent,” Erwin said.  “Go on and get some sleep.”

  Mike stared at him for a moment.  He turned and went to his tent.

  The rain had slowed down to a drizzle as Erwin carried Levi to his tent.  The dog laying at the foot of the cot sat up in curiosity.  Erwin walked over to the cot and threw Levi onto it.

  The smaller man grunted when he struck the cot.

  Erwin walked back to the dog.

  “Maggie,” Erwin said, raising his hand.  He held out the cloak in between his thumb and forefinger.  “Sit.”

  The dog sat up.

  Erwin held out the cloak.

  “Sniff.”  Maggie leaned forward, pressing her nose against the soft rain soaked cloak.  “Smell it.”  Maggie sniffed the piece of fabric feverishly.  “Know the soak.  Sniff.”  Erwin snapped his fingers, and Maggie sat still.  “Find.”

  Maggie stood and sniffed the ground, stepping towards the cot, before she sat back down in front of Levi and placed her paw onto the cot.

  “Good girl,” Erwin said.  He threw the cloak to her.

  Maggie caught the article in her mouth before she made her way back over to her spot in front of the cot.

  “She knows your scent,” Erwin explained, smiling brightly.  “You know, in case you run away.”  He undid the belts and set them aside as he spoke.

  Levi rolled his shoulders.

  Erwin removed their shoes before he turned to a chest and opened it.

  Levi sat up on the cot.

  “Here,” Erwin said, throwing a nightshirt at him.  “That should fit you.”  The nightshirt fit Erwin perfectly, so it would’ve been like a short dress on Levi.

  Levi frowned, but the nightshirt was soft.  Softer than anything he’s ever had before.

  Erwin fished out a nightshirt and sleep pants for himself.  He turned his back towards Levi as he stripped himself of his clothing, replacing them with his sleeping clothes.

  Levi quickly did the same, keeping an eye on Erwin’s back.  Only when they were fully dressed did they face each other.

  Erwin’s pupils dilated as he stared at Levi.  His nightshirt was hung loosely around Levi’s small, lithe body and ended a little above his knees.  Erwin never noticed that Levi’s skin was a beautiful ivory white colour.

  Levi seemed to have said something, drawing Erwin out of his daydream.

  “I’m sorry what?” Erwin asked.

  “Where am I gonna sleep?” Levi repeated.

  “There.”  Erwin pointed at the cot.

  Levi blinked before he turned back to him.

  “Wait.  Where are you gonna sleep?”

  “There.”  Erwin pointed at the cot again.

  Levi frowned hard.

  “But—.”

  “Do you want to sleep on the floor?  Cause I’m not.”

  “No.”  Levi shook his head.

  “Then get in bed.”  Erwin stepped forward.

  “Would it fit both of us?”

  “Have you seen it?”

  Levi glanced down at the cot.  Though it was somewhat small, it still was wide enough for them to sleep on if they either spooned each other or Levi slept on Erwin cause it wasn’t gonna be the other way around.  Levi frowned again.

  Erwin crawled into the cot before he turned and faced Levi.  He folded back the blanket.

  “You coming?”  He raised his eyebrows.

  Levi’s face grew hot.  His body trembled as he stepped forward.

  The cot creaked underneath his weight as he crawled underneath the blanket, pressing his body against Erwin’s.  Levi quickly closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep as soon as possible.

  Erwin folded the blanket over them.  He cradled Levi’s head in the crook of his elbow, moving even to the smaller man.

  Levi’s face twitched from discomfort.  Though he didn’t want to, he opened his eyes.

  Erwin stared down at him.

  Levi’s face flashed a bright red as he tensed.

  Erwin remained expressionless.  Their gazes remained locked onto the other’s.

  “How old are you?” Erwin asked.

  “Seventeen.  You?”

  “I’m turning twenty-six in three weeks.”

  They stared at each other for a moment.

  “What the fuck is up with your eyebrows?” Levi asked, running his fingertips along the length of Erwin’s eyebrows.

  “I dunno.”  Erwin smiled.  “What's wrong with them?”

  “They’re fucking weird, that’s what.”

  Erwin chuckled softly before silence fell over them again.

  “Where are you from?” Erwin asked.

  A lump in Levi’s throat grew larger.

  “I’m from Westbank,” Erwin continued.  “The Northern side.”

  “Oh.  In bed with a rich boy.  My mother would be so proud of me.”

  Erwin frowned at him.

  “I’m from Westbank too.  Near East Corner.”

  Erwin blinked.

  “Last time I checked, that’s a terrible place to live.”

  “Last time I checked, people like you don’t give a shit about people like me.”  Levi rolled over to his other side.

  Erwin frowned at Levi’s back.

  Levi’s hair stood on the back of his neck underneath Erwin’s gaze.  Levi gasped when Erwin placed his hand onto Levi’s waist.  Erwin pulled the smaller man against his chest.

  Levi blinked away the tears.  He didn’t need anybody.  He didn’t need anyone to make him feel better.  He especially didn’t need a snobbish rich kid to look down his nose at him.  He didn’t need anybody.

  Erwin leaned forward.

  “Goodnight, Levi,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear.

  The hair on Levi’s neck stood on their ends.

  Erwin was the first to fall asleep.  His breathing was soft and gentle on the back of Levi’s neck.

  The entire camp was silent aside from the sound of Erwin breathing and the crickets chirping.

  Levi never realized at warm Erwin was or how soft the cot and pillow was.  His eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep.

  Erwin was also the first to wake.  During the night, they managed to find a way to where Levi was on top of Erwin.  Levi’s hair was splaid like a black wave on his chest.  Levi’s breathing was light and shallow.

  Erwin smiled at him.  He could get used to this sight.

  He allowed his head to remained on the pillow.  He ran his hands up Levi’s spine and glided one down Levi’s arm while running the other over Levi’s raven black locks.

  They were stuck together and salt clung to his hair and scalp.

  Erwin frowned as he raised his head, running a thumb over the grains of salt.

  _Levi did say that he lived in East Corner.  Perhaps he bathed in the river whenever he could._

  Erwin pressed his nose into Levi’s hair and inhaled deeply.

  _Definitely salt water._

  Erwin frowned again as he laid his head back onto the pillow.

  “You’re definitely getting a bath first thing when you wake up,” Erwin murmured.

  Levi shifted to his side as Erwin moved.  They moved back to the position when they both first climbed into the cot.

  Erwin’s arm was numb and tingly from the weight of Levi’s head.  He smiled again.

  Mike opened the front of the tent and stepped inside.

  Erwin sat up as much as he could without disturbing Levi.

  Mike frowned slightly.

  “I told the general about him,” Mike said.

  “Did you tell him everything?” Erwin asked.

  “No.  Not everything.  I wasn’t sure of what you wanted the general to know.”

  “Okay.”  Erwin flexed his hand, trying to circulate the blood in his arm.  “We’ll be there shortly.”

  “Are you gonna wake him up?” Mike asked.

  “Nah,” Erwin answered.  “He had a rough day yesterday.  Least we could do is allow him to sleep in.”

  Mike frowned again before he simply nodded again and left.

  Erwin turned back to Levi, pulling him closer.

  It was another fifteen minutes before Levi stirred, and his eyelids fluttered open.

  “Morning,” Erwin whispered.  “Wanna see the general?”

  Levi groaned, falling back onto the pillow.

  “Five more minutes.”

  “You sure?”

  “Shut up, eyebrows.”  Levi closed his eyes again.

  “Is that my new nickname now?”

  “Yeah.  Now, shut up and let me get some more sleep.”

  Erwin smiled some as Levi fell back asleep.  He watched intently on how Levi’s chest rose and fell with every breath.  How his shoulders rose and fell with his chest.  How every so often his nose would twitch or the corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly.

  Levi stirred after another fifteen minutes.

  “Morning,” Erwin repeated.

  “You’re still here?”  Levi rubbed his eyes.

  “Yeah.  I kinda can’t just leave.”

  Levi frowned at him as Erwin sat up.

  “C’mon,” Erwin urged.  “Get up.”

  Levi groaned, but he didn’t allow Erwin to repeat himself.

  “Who’s the general?” Levi asked as he turned around.  His eyes widened.

  Having another person in bed with him must’ve caused Erwin to get hot.  He must’ve taken his shirt and trousers off without knowing.

  Erwin’s body wasn’t large nor was it small: long, thick well sculpted arms and legs, a chiseled chest and stomach.

  Levi’s eyes fell downward.

  There was a bulge, around seven inches long and two inches thick, in Erwin’s boxer briefs.  Levi grew hot as he averted his eyes as he continued to pull on the hem of the nightshirt Erwin gave him last night.

  “Get dressed,” Erwin said, getting up from the bed.

  They kept their backs towards each other as they dressed.

  Erwin lead Levi to the general’s tent.

  “Levi, this is Dot Pixis,” Erwin said.

  Levi remained quiet, but he bowed his head slightly.

  Dot was an older man with a bald head and a thick, bushy mustache.  His face showed not only his age, but the stress that comes along with leading an entire military unit, even if it was only for a few years.

  “So you’re Levi?” Dot asked, standing from his desk.

  Levi grew hot as he glanced at Erwin.

  “Mike told me about you,” Dot continued.  “He told me that he and Erwin found you outside the camp.”

  Levi tensed as his mouth went dry.

  “Mike said that you volunteered,” Dot said.

  Levi released his breath.

  “I’m glad,” Dot said with a smile, “but you still need to get medical approved to serve.”

  “I’ll take him to Hange after we reach the other camp,” Erwin said, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

  “Good,” Dot replied.  “I’m gonna go get some breakfast.  Wanna join me?”

  “Of course,” Erwin said, following after him.

  Levi remained quiet as he followed after them.  He continued to remained quiet as they ate their breakfast.

  Part of Levi wish Eriwn had simply whipped out his cock.  At least then Levi could walk away and pretend it never happened.  At least Levi wouldn’t have to constantly look over his shoulder, constantly afraid that someone had figured out his new little secret.


	3. Chapter 3

  It took over another twelve hours for the camp to get to the other camp, and it took another hour or so for they to set up their tents.

  “Levi,” Erwin said, placing a hand onto Levi’s shoulder.  “I’ll take you over to Hange’s tent.”

  “Okay.”

  Erwin lead Levi out off to a large medical tent before he held up the tent entrance.

  Levi stepped inside.

  The tent office was rather large.  Papers and books were strewn about on bookshelves, the desk, and the floor.  Various amounts of jackets and shirts were thrown on the chairs, chests, and desk.

  Levi tensed, frowning hard, as he glanced around the tent.

  “Is something the matter?” Erwin asked, stepping closer.  The tent closed behind him.

  “It’s so messy,” Levi murmured through his teeth.

  “Don’t worry about it.  This is how Hange works.  Surprising for a doctor, right?”

  Levi frowned softly as he lowered his gaze.

  Erwin sat down in a free chair.

  The wooden door opened, and a person stepped inside the tent.

  She was about the same height as Levi, perhaps a quarter of an inch taller.  The bloodstained white medical gown hung loose around her slender body.  The mask and cap covered most of her hair and her face, leaving enough room for her glasses.

  “Hello,” Hange said, holding out her hand.

  Blood dripped from her fingertips onto the floor.

  Levi stared at the glove.

  “Oh, sorry,” Hange said, removing her gloves and uniform.  Her dark brown hair fell around her face.  “Is that any better?”  She tossed the bloody garments into the already filled laundry basket.

  “Yeah,” Levi answered.

  “Well, I’m Hange.  You’re Levi, right?”  She smiled wide.

  Levi glanced at Erwin.

  “Dot told me who you were,” Hange said, placing her hands onto her hips.

  “Oh, okay,” Levi said, nodding his head.

  “We have to do a few things to check off,” Hange said.  She pulled out a clipboard from a desk drawer and a pen from her pocket as she spoke.  “Follow me.”

  Erwin stood from his seat.

  “Actually,” Hange said, holding out her hand, “I would like it if you’d stay here.”

  Erwin frowned as he glanced at Levi.

  “Don’t worry,” Hange joked as she and Levi walked past him.  “I’ll take care of your little puppy.”  She waved her fingers at him before she closed the door behind them.

  Erwin frowned harder as he sat back down.

 

~~~~

 

  “Stand on the tape,” Hange said.  “And face the wall.”

  Levi did as he was told.

  “Cover your left eye, and read the lowest line you can read.”

  Levi covered his eye and focused on the last line of the eye reading chart.

  “T-D-R-O-S-A-N-C-K.”

  “Okay.  Now the right eye.”

  “T-D-R-O-S-A-N-C-K.”

  “Good.  Good.”  Hange scribbled something on the paper.  “Okay.  Follow me.”

  Hange led him into another part of the mobile hospital, though it was much cleaner than Hange’s office.

  “I want you to do some stretches for me,” Hange said.  “Touch your toes.”

  Levi bent forward and touched his toes.

  “How old are you?” Hange asked.  “You seem kinda young.”

  “I’m seventeen.”  Levi dropped his gaze.

  Hange frowned.

  “You must be eighteen in order to go onto the battlefield.”

  “Do I?”

  “Yes.”  Hange narrowed her eyes at him.  “I think someone who volunteered for the military would know this.”

  Levi swallowed the lump in his throat.

  _Ah, yes.  That’s what Erwin and Mike said to everyone._

  “Where did you live before coming here?”

  “Westbrook.  The East Corner.”

  Hange remained quiet as she continued to write something on the piece of paper.

  “When did you volunteer?”

  “Late last night.”

  Hange looked at him, keeping the same expression on her face.

  “Interesting,” she said.  She wrote some more.  “Does your family know you’re here?”

  “No.  They don’t.”

  Hange paused and looked at him.

  “My parents and older brother are dead.  My uncle disappeared four years ago along with his daughter, Mikasa.  I have not seen either one of them since then.”

  “I see.”  She turned back to her clipboard and wrote some more.

  “What are you writing?”

  Hange paused, but only for a moment.

  “When's your birthday?”

  “December 25th.”

  “Mmm.  That’s in a few months.”

  “It is.”  Levi swallowed again.

  “Step on the scale.”

  Levi did so.

  Hange moved the weight up and down until the line is fully balanced.

  “Quite a bit underweight,” Hange said.  “You need to gain some weight.”

  “Am I too much underweight?”

  “Yes.  You must be a healthy weight in order to go onto the battlefield.”

  Hange clicked her pen and stood.

  “Is it over with?” Levi asked.

  “No.  You’ll need to get several vaccines in order—.”

  “To go onto the battlefield.  Yeah, yeah.  I know.  I know.”  Levi waved her off.

  Hange narrowed her eyes at him before she lead him back to Erwin.

  He stood from his seat when he saw them.

  “Can you step outside while I talk to Erwin for a while?” Hange suggested.

  Levi glanced at Erwin before he did so.

  Erwin watched as Levi walked past him, watching how Levi’s hips swayed slightly with every step.

  Hange pulled out a chair and stood on it.  She raised her clipboard above her head and slammed it against Erwin’s skull, cracking it in two— the clipboard, not Erwin’s skull.

  “Ow!  What the hell?!” Erwin cried, holding his head.

  “Don’t act like I’m an idiot!  You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice how malnourished or how young he was!  He’s too young, too short, and too skinny to go to war!”

  Erwin frowned.

  “He must go back to where he came from.”

  Hange stepped from her chair.

  “Do you have any idea where he came from?”

  “Westbrook.  The East Corner.  I know.”

  “Then, you must know that’s a terrible place to go back to.”

  “He can’t be here.”

  Erwin frowned at her.

  “How much weight does he have to gain?”

  Hange sighed softly.

  “A little over thirty pounds.”

  Erwin frowned even harder.

  “He said that his birthday is Christmas.”

  “That’s two and a half months away.”

  “Yes.”  She crossed her arms.  “Once he’s eighteen, he can volunteer again, but not before.”

  “I understand.”

  “You better.”  Hange narrowed her eyes at him.

  “How long would it take to gain thirty pounds?”

  “If he gains two and a half pounds a week, I’d say twelve weeks.”

  Erwin sighed softly, rubbing his head.

  “Is that it?”

  “Yes.  I’m sorry that caring for someone’s wellbeing is boring to you, but if that boy goes out onto the battlefield before he’s physically even capable, he would most likely die.”

  Levi frowned hard as he listened to the conversation inside the tent.

  He frowned even harder as Erwin stepped from the tent.

  “I suppose you heard all of that?” Erwin asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

  “Yeah.”  Levi crossed his arms.  “My favorite part was when she hit you.”

  “Heh.  Yeah.”  Erwin grew hot in his cheeks.

  “Are you gonna make me leave?”  Levi’s eyes widened.

  Erwin stared down at him.  He pulled the smaller man against his chest and cupped Levi’s head.

  “You don’t have to leave.  I won’t allow it.”  Erwin smiled.  “Besides, we made a deal.”


End file.
